To Mask What is Real
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Addison J. Tyler was never a normal girl. Not in the mutant-outcast or evil-ninja or alien-experiment kind of not-normal. She was the kind of not-normal that prevented her from judging people or things on how they looked, and the not-normal that made most people assume she was shy or anxious or something else entirely wrong. But that's just because she never told anyone the truth.
1. Prologue

Fifteen years ago, a man and his pet baby turtles were mutated, changed into a humanoid rat and four humanoid turtles.

The man, Hamato Yoshi, raised his adopted sons and trained them in the art of ninjutsu.

He named them after the great Renaissance Masters: Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.

The youngest, Michelangelo, was a goofy nunchuck-wielder with a knack for getting into trouble and being overall annoying, but he was the self-proclaimed _most-adorable_ one in the group. He had baby-blue eyes and wore an orange mask, going by the nickname Mikey.

The second-youngest, Donatello, was a scientist and a genius by anyone's standards. Though, he could be nerdy and geeky. The tallest of the brothers, the bo-staff wielder had brown eyes, a gap in his teeth, and wore a purple mask. He went by the name of Donnie.

The second-oldest, Rafael, was brash and arrogant. The strongest fighter, he was very protective of his brothers, but he had an odd way of showing it. The sarcastic turtle-teen often fought with his siblings, both verbally and physically. The shortest of his brothers, the teen had bright green eyes, a lightning-shaped crack in his shell, and he wore a tattered red mask. The sai-wielder's nickname was Raph.

The eldest, Leonardo, was the perfect student and a natural-born leader. But he could be a bit of a nerd when it came to his favorite TV show, and he tried too hard to be perfect. The katana-wielder had dark-blue eyes and wore a blue mask, going by the nickname Leo.

Hamato Yoshi, going by the name of Master Splinter, raised them in the sewers of New York City. He allowed them to go onto the surface on their fifteenth Mutation Day, and that's when their adventure began.

They met and befriended April O'Neil, a human girl whose father had been captured by the nefarious Kraang, aliens from another dimension. The Turtles were bound and determined to rescue Mr. O'Neil, but it would take time and patience. Along with a lot of reconnaissance.

But in a city filled with millions of people, how could they not be seen whenever they ran across a rooftop or leapt down fire-escapes? Maybe it was just dumb-luck.

But this isn't a story about someone who just looked out their window and saw the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Addison J. Tyler wouldn't have seen the Turtles even if she wanted to. Couldn't have seen them.

Addison J. Tyler was blind.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A girl with blonde hair woke up, yawning and getting up out of bed. Her hair was a matted mess, and she wore a pair of _Doctor Who_ pajamas. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be pale green and unseeing.

The girl went to the bathroom, showered and brushed her hair and teeth, then returned to her room.

The girl walked over to her dresser in a way that looked more practiced than natural, opening a drawer. Inside were several articles of clothing with strange tags on them.

The words on the tags were written in Braille, and the girl ran her fingers over them, picking out her clothing based on the description.

Dressing in blue-jeans and a _RWBY_ t-shirt (black with the shattered moon) under a green/black-plaid flannel with the sleeves rolled-up to just below the elbows, sitting on her bed to pull in white socks and black combat-boots.

Standing up again, the girl walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair once more, using a hair-dryer to make sure it dried flat. This revealed some thin blue and green stripes scattered through her blonde hair. Then, the girl braided her hair and put it over her left shoulder.

Finally, the girl pulled out a contact-case, sighing as she applied a pair of contacts that made the green in her eyes look bright and natural. Then, she applied some cover-up to hide any marks on her face, nodding to herself before leaving the highly-undecorated room, casually slinging a _Doctor Who_ book bag over her shoulder.

This had been Addison Tyler's routine for as long as she could remember. Growing up with her Uncle Nick as her mentor and support made it easier, as for the first few years of her life, he guided her through life.

Then, he created signs so she could be more independent and walk on her own, before she finally memorized every corner of their apartment.

She had grown up with her uncle because her parents couldn't be bothered to raise their blind daughter, so Nicholas Tyler took over.

As for all of the fan-merchandise she owned, Addison liked listening to shows, movies, and books: even though she couldn't see or read them. She pictured everything in her head, and her lack of sight made all of her other senses grow powerful to compensate.

Her sense of hearing was impeccable, and she used it like radar, allowing herself to look like a normal teen. She also got inspiration from Toph in _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ to learn how to sense vibrations and "see" when things were coming or going. Where they were.

It turns out, there were lots of ways to "see" without eyes. Addison once listened to a documentary about a man who used echolocation.

"Hey, Addie!" Nick greeted, sitting at the counter and eating breakfast with some kind of green drink. He looked like someone who should be surfing waves in California, not raising a fifteen year-old girl in New York City.

He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white sleeveless shirt with the image of a sun setting over an ocean at the center, khaki shorts, and brown sandals. His skin was tan, and the younger man looked to be in his late thirties at the most.

"Hey, Nick." Addison smiled. The man stood and tusseled his niece's hair, beaming.

"Ready to take on the day?"

"Let's just see if I can survive breakfast, first." Addison smiled, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She used her senses and got a pretty good idea as to where her uncle was, so she was able to look him straight in the face at the very least. "What poisonous concoction did you cook up, today?"

"I'm hurt, really." Nick smirked, then went over to the stove. "I've got bacon and omelets!"

"So... Charcoal with a side of salmonella-slime?"

"You know it!"

 ** _/\_**

After breakfast, Nick drove Addison to her school in a yellow _Camaro_ like the one that "played" Bumblebee in the _Transformers_ movies.

Addison often joked bitterly that with money like that possessed by the Tyler family, her parents should have found some way to cope with having a blind daughter.

But in all honestly, she couldn't care less about the parents who unjustly abandoned her. She loved living with her Uncle Nick, and she wanted for nothing. Well, nothing but sight.

Nick had worried for his niece's safety in her youth, so he found several self-defense trainers who had no problem with a blind pupil. She was a prodigy in kick-boxing and ninjutsu, which also helped hone her senses.

Arriving at school, Addison stepped out of the car. Over summer breaks, her schools had let her walk about the schools and memorize safe ways to get from class to class. She'd sit through classes by day, then go over her Braille-textbooks at night instead of doing homework. Her teachers figured that doing the lesson twice was enough, so long as she continued passing the tests with flying colors.

Of course, those tests would be written in messy print, but it was neat enough to be decipherable.

None of Addison's friends knew that she was blind. If anything, they thought she was a little clumsy and a tad bit shy because she rarely "looked" them in the eye.

Addison walked up to the school, entering and walking to the locker that was right inside the door. She felt her special padlock and pressed the buttons in specific order, opening her locker and gathering her normal books.

"Hey, Addie!" A voice greeted. It was April O'Neil, a friend of Addison's with orange hair in a ponytail (and a headband) and blue eyes, dressing in a yellow/white shirt with an five on it, blue jean-shorts, black leggings, and black boots with white tops.

"Hey, Apes!" Addison smiled. "Ready for that Trig test?"

"As if! You?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Unfortunately." April paused and let out a yawn. Addison raised an eyebrow, April noticing. "I had an essay to write, so I was up almost all night."

"Ah. Not hanging out with those _secret-friends_ of yours?"

"W-what?!"

"I hear you talking on the phone some times, acting like you don't want anyone to hear you. Spill."

"I-I mean, I-" The bell rang. "Saved by the bell."

"I don't think so." Addison crossed her arms. "After school, you will be spilling the beans. I want to meet these secret-friends."

"N-no! They're very asocial, and they don't like strangers, and-"

"God, April. You sound like you're about to have an _aortic-convulsion_."

"A what?"

" _Transformers_ reference. It's basically a _brain heart-attack_."

"You're such a nerd... We better get to class."

"Okay, okay... This isn't over."

"I know."

 ** _Well... Have my followers decided that I need to be stopped, yet? Seriously, if I get too out of control, feel free to tell me. Or hunt me down, sneak up, and hit me over the head with a frying pan from behind. Don't worry, I'll get the memo._**

 _ **This is my first** TMNT **fic on this alias, and I hope it goes better than my last one did.**_

 ** _*eyes widen, looks around with a nervous smile*_**

 ** _No offense to fans who followed me from my old channel and like that story._**

 ** _So... Let's see how this goes, eh? I only own my OCs (Addie & Nick). Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _P.S: **To my viewers who play** Roblox **: try and see if you can find me. My screen-name is** IceWarriorWriter **, and I play Obbys.**_


	2. Secrets (April)

After school, Addie and I walked down the sidewalk. She looked straight forward as always, and she was perfectly silent. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine... My four secret-friends are called Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They go by Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They go to another school in the city, and they don't really get out a lot. Happy?"

"Hmm... So, what's going on with that, Apes? Four guys? Is there something I should know about, or..?"

"What?! No! Ugh, you are the worst!"

"Ha! You're so insecure!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Grr..." I stopped and sighed, looking at Addie again. As usual, when she turned to face me, she still wasn't looking directly at me.

My suspicions had been growing for months, ever since we met on the first day of high-school. She may not have known that I knew, but I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't the only one with a big secret worth hiding.

But the big question was: how could I prove it? If I was right, Addie had trained herself to near-perfection when it came to hiding it.

Addie never looked people in the eye, she lived with her uncle, she avoided conversation about her family, she barely went anywhere without her uncle being nearby, and she gave off this air of fragility despite her personality.

My suspicion was that Addison had been abused by her parents as a child, resulting in severe anxiety. She lacked trust, was taken in by her uncle, didn't like being alone, and could mentally break down at any time.

I had a feeling that if I was right, Addie wouldn't want me to tell. She'd hidden it that long.

 ** _/\_**

After Addie went into her apartment building, I had an idea about what to do with the Turtles that night.

"Murakami-San?" I asked, leaning against the wall outside the complex, talking to the restaurant owner over the phone. "I would like to make a reservation for five at eight... Thank you!"

Little did I know, someone had hung back to listen in. Two unseeing green eyes narrowed.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I walked into the Lair, seeing all of the Turtles sitting around and going about their day.

"Guys." I smiled. "Good news: we're going out, tonight."

"Out?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow (I guess?). "Out where?" I crossed my arms, grinning slyly.

"It's a surprise. Come on!"

 ** _/\_**

We walked down the sidewalk, and I looked back as the Turtles acted all ninja-like.

"You guys wanna speed it up a little?" I asked, annoyed. Donnie appeared in front of me.

"Are you saying that turtles are _slow_?" He asked. Raph and Mikey appeared next to him, Mikey's expression and eyes brimming hurt.

"That's a hurtful stereotype!"

"Trust us, April." Leo suggested. "We should stick to the shadows. People tend to like us better when they don't know we exist."

"Sorry! I'm just so excited to get you out of the sewer for a change!"

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked, irked. "We go out all the time!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but tonight you're going to do something besides hitting people." I replied. Raph actually looked a little bit disappointed. "Don't worry, you're going to love this noodle-place I found." Donnie looked worried.

"And, you're sure we'll be welcome?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even know what you look like." Time for the big reveal. "He's blind!"

"Awesome!" Mikey beamed, only for Raph to whack him upside the head. "I mean, for us. Obviously..."

That's when we heard crashes, and I ran to Mr. Murakami's shop. There were a bunch of goons trashing the place, and my eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

"Who are those creeps?" Donnie asked. I glared venomously.

"The Purple Dragons. They think they own the streets around here." I didn't notice a yellow _Camaro_ pulling up at the end of the block. "We have to help!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"So much for not hitting people, tonight." He sighed, smiling deviously. Raph shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, well."

With that, the Turtles leapt into action, fighting the Purple Dragons. I tried to get to Murakami, then...

"What the Hell is going on?!" Someone asked, entering the shop. I looked over to see Addie glaring, and I was surprised to see no reaction to the presence of the Turtles.

What?!

"The Purple Dragons just attacked Murakami!" I replied. Addie glared, cracking her knuckles and neck before storming past me.

She felt around a table and grabbed a wooden plank, looking pissed off as everyone stared at her.

"And here, I thought that I wouldn't get to kick a little ass, tonight." She stated, adjusting her grip on the plank. "Oh, well. I guess not... Apes, get Murakami out of here." Addie's eyes narrowed. "Me and your _secret-friends_ will handle these bozos."

"Right!" I nodded and went to work as the brawl began once more, Addie going around and kicking the Purple Dragons' butts.

Finally, the brawl ended with Leo showing mercy on the leader of the Purple Dragons, letting them all leave, and the Turtles finally turned to Addie with wide eyes. I stared at her from the doorway.

"Um..." Mikey began. "Hi?"

"Hey!" Addie waved, smiling brightly as she set the plank down. "I'm guessing that you're April's secret-friends." The Turtles looked at me.

"I guess we are..." Leo raised an eyebrow, confused. "Who are you?" Addie crossed her arms.

"Oh, so she'll tell me all about you yet tell you nothing about me? I'm wounded, really..." Addie placed her hands on her hips. "Addison Tyler. My friends call me _Addie_ , or at least they would if I had any friends." I placed my hands on my hips, glaring.

"Hey!"

What was she doing there?!

Why wasn't she freaking out?

"Dudes, this is awesome!" Mikey grinned, overjoyed. "More friends! This totally makes up for Chris Bradford!" Addie raised an eyebrow at that, then simply shrugged it off.

"And here, April said I shouldn't met you because you're asocial." She grinned. "So, introductions?"

"Right, right..." Donnie was still looking at Addie, confused. "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie."

"Rafael, or Raph."

"Michelangelo, or Mikey!"

"I'm Leonardo, or Leo."

 ** _/\_**

As Murakami started preparing to cook our _thank-you_ meal, the Turtles couldn't stop looking like Addie like she was an alien.

"So, you're a fighter?" Leo asked. Addie nodded, looking over in his direction.

"That's right." Addie nodded. "My uncle had me trained since I was four. We live in New York City. Precaution, right? ... I'm guessing that's why you four were trained."

"Yeah, you could say that." Donnie smiled nervously. Addie nodded in reply, then looked up as Murakami "looked" over at her.

"What will it be, Addison-Chan?" He asked, beaming. Addie gave a slight smirk, then replied:

"The usual, Murakami-San."

Murakami nodded, smiling like he always did, then went back to work as the Turtles looked at Addie with more and more curiosity.

" _The usual_?" Raph asked. "What's the usual?" Addie shrugged, giving a small smile.

" _The usual_ is my translation for _surprise me_." She replied. "Wherever I go, I say the same thing. I like being surprised." Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"What if you get something that looks really nasty?"

"I tend not to judge things by how they appear." Addie replied. The Turtles blinked a few times, surprised, then finally relaxed in Addie's presence.

Finally, the Turtles and Addie got their meals: Pizza Gyosa. And instead of all of them being disgusted, they actually thought it was great!

"Even you?!" I asked Addie. She nodded, beaming as she continued eating the dumplings.

"These are amazing! I've gotta have Uncle Nick try them!" She beamed. The odds are, he'd like them.

Nick Tyler was weird like that.

 ** _/\_**

Murakami told us of his issues with the Purple Dragons, and Addie clenched her fists, glaring.

"Maybe I should have pounded in a few more dents." She scowled, then held a hand out to Raph. "Am I right?" Raph gave her a high-five, and she raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Remind me: who was the one who let 'em go?"

" _Lame-o-nardo_." Raph replied. Addie crossed her arms.

"That's a stupid nickname." She stated. I saw Leo look hopeful, then I rolled my eyes and started counting down on my fingers until... " _Leo-nerd-o_ is far, FAR better."

The Turtle's jaws dropped, then the three youngest laughed and clapped Addie on the shoulders.

"I like this girl." Raph smirked. "Sarcastic, badass, AND she even likes making fun of Leo!"

"Not so fast..." Addie took a sip of her tea, still smiling deviously. " _RaFAIL_." Raph's eyes widened as the other three started laughing at him.

There was a beep from outside, and Addie sighed, getting up and crossing her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, guys. Looks like Uncle Nick's here to crash the party. Weird, 'cause usually I'm the one ruining his party..." Addie held a paper out. "If you four ever need back-up in a fight or some other crazy antics, call me. I'll SO be there."

Leo took the paper, Addie gave a mocking little salute, then she turned and left the shop.

"Wow." Donnie stared, then looked over at me. "Why wasn't she afraid of us?" I shrugged, hiding the truth that was slowly forming a pit in my gut.

"I have no idea."

I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. Addie wasn't the victim of abuse-induced anxiety.

...

Addison J. Tyler was blind.

 ** _DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUH! Will April's suspicions mean anything, or will Addison throw her off? What's going to happen when Addison finds out that her new friends are giant turtles? I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _PS: **To my fans who play** Roblox **, here's a challenge! Find me! I'm** IceWarriorWriter **, and I play Obbys! Good luck!**_


	3. Precaution (Leo)

It was a few weeks before we saw Addison Tyler again. I was surprised that the Purple Dragons and the Foot hadn't gone after her, but I was also a bit relieved by the fact.

I wasn't so sure why, but I had a feeling that she wasn't as strong as she let on. It was weird...

Anyway, when we saw her again, it was when April had gotten Master Splinter's permission to bring her into the Lair (with some help from Mikey's puppy-dog-eyed begging).

"What do you think?" April asked, smiling as she gestured to the Lair in all of its "glory". Addison crossed her arms, smiling.

"It's pretty cool. Underground lair? Kinda _Batman_ , don't you think?"

"Addie!" Mikey ran over and hugged the girl's arm. "I missed you!" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Easy, Mikey... So, are you guys like full-on vigilantes or something?"

"Or something." Raph shrugged. Master Splinter walked out, eyeing Addison carefully.

"Welcome to our home, Addison Tyler." He finally greeted. Addison turned to him as he approached. "My name is Hamato Yoshi, but you may call me Master Splinter." Addison bowed in respect. "You have training in ninjutsu?"

"And kick-boxing." Addison stood upright, smiling. "My uncle is a bit... Precautionary, when it comes to my safety."

"A wise man..." Splinter was eyeing Addison's eyes carefully for some reason, and his own eyes widened before going back to normal. "Do you mind if I test your skill?"

"Sensei, we can barely beat you, and we've sparred with you for years!" I protested. "I don't think it would be a good idea for Addison-" The girl crossed her arms, glaring.

" _Addie_!"

"... Addie, to fight you."

"I'll do it." Addison shrugged. "Got any kakute? Or kunai? I'm also decent with tanto, ono, kama, naginata, tessen, a bow, katanas, and a fukiya." We all blinked several times, looking at the girl in astonishment. "What?"

"You're good with more than one kind of weapon?" Mikey asked. Addison raised an eyebrow.

"You're not?"

"I would like to see your skill with twin kamas." Splinter smirked. "Maybe you'll pose a challenge."

"You'd be surprised." Addison shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "I'm oftentimes underestimated."

"Well... Why not overestimate?" Splinter asked. "Fight me blindfolded." All jaws dropped.

"If she says _yes_ , she's suicidal." Raph stated. Addison gave a nod, looking FAR too confident.

"Deal."

"She's suicidal."

 ** _/\_**

Addison stood in the dojo, twin kamas with green handles and silver blades in her hands. A green blindfold covered her eyes, but she didn't seem fazed as Splinter got into a fighting stance.

Then, Splinter slowly started walking around the girl, taking great care to be silent.

Addison seemed to lock herself into some sort of state of complete focus, then she spun around and slashed her blades, barely missing Splinter.

"No way!" Mikey gaped. "Is she gonna out-Splinter Splinter?!"

Addison charged at Splinter, somehow picking up his near-silent movements and compensating, actually meeting Splinter's cane with her blades and deflecting his strikes.

It was like she could hear the whistling of the cane sweeping at her, sense every step Sensei took.

Finally, Addison landed a jab on Sensei's back, and he ended the match, looking surprised.

"You have learned to see without your eyes." Splinter noted as she removed her blindfold. Addison's eyes widened slightly, then she calmed.

"My teachers wanted to make sure that I was never defenseless." Addison held the blades out, and Splinter took them. "I have my own set of all the weapons I mention in my room."

"Whoa." I stared. My brothers smirked at me, and I shot a glare. "Shut up!" Raph held his hands up.

"Easy, Leo. We're just kidding... Addie's way too cool for you."

"Hey!"

Splinter wanted to talk with Addison some more, so we let them be, April leaving the sewer and promising to come back for _Addie_ later.

 ** _/\_**

 _"My dear, tell me... Can you see me?"_

 _"I-I'm not sure what you-"_

 _"Can you see me? Or are you acting?" It was silent. "Addison, I will not judge you if you are hiding your disability... Are you blind?"_

 _"Yeah... Yeah, I'm blind."_

 _"Does anyone else know?"_

 _"My uncle, my teachers, and Mr. Murakami are the only ones."_

 _"So, you have no idea what I look like? Or what my sons look like?"_

 _"... No. I'm sorry, but I don't."_

 _"Do not apologize... It's just, there's been some confusion. My sons and I are so used to judgement for our appearances, as even April judged us when we met... I feel as if you have been treated unfairly, Addison. You deserve to know."_

 _"Know what?"_

 _"... I give you permission to feel my face, to understand why my sons and I must hide from the world."_

 _"Um... Okay." Addison reached up timidly, her eyes slowly widening as she felt fur, a long face, ears, and whiskers. "I don't understand..."_

 _"My dear, it's time I tell you a story. It all began fifteen years ago, when I purchased four baby turtles..."_

 ** _/\_**

We ended up having to rescue April from a horde of rats, and we came back to find Addie watching over Splinter as he was in a meditative sleep.

"He's been like this for a while." Addison stated. "I'm getting kinda worried. He was talking about visions of some _Rat King_ guy."

"Uh-oh." I cringed slightly. "Maybe we should, I don't know, poke him? ... Mikey, poke him."

"Don't." Addison shook her head. "He's trying to sort it out on his own. I'm just wondering why he'd have a problem." I raised an eyebrow.

"Every rat in the city's being controlled by this Rat King guy."

"Yeah, but he's not a rat." Addison frowned. "He's a man." Then, Splinter woke up with a start. He weakly climbed to his feet, Donnie and I helping him.

"Sensei, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. Splinter shook his head, looking down.

"No, Leonardo. I am not... It would appear that your former adversary, Doctor Falco, has returned."

"Falco's behind this?" Donnie asked. "How is that possible?" April started helping Sensei to his room.

"Somehow, he has acquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York." My father looked down. "And he now calls himself the Rat King."

"Oh, great!" Mikey rolled his eyes. "So now, we're letting the bad guys name themselves?!"

"Isn't that how it works?" Addison asked. "I mean, we've got the _Joker_ , _Catwoman_ , the _Penguin_ , the _Riddler_ -"

"Stop referencing Batman!" Raph snapped at her. "You're worse than Leo!" Mikey glared.

"We gotta take 'em down."

"Yes, Michelangelo. You do." Splinter raised a hand to his head, wincing. "The Rat King will not rest until he has total control of the city. And my mind." April looked at Addison urgently, but seemed surprised at her expression. I grew more worried.

"Sensei?"

"Everything I knew is gone. My wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity." At this, April looked at Addison with even more concern, only to still find Addison serious and invested. "You four are all I have left."

"Don't you worry, Sensei." Raph glared at the situation. "We'll stop him." Donnie raised a finger.

"We've gotta find him, first."

"When the Rat King attempted to take control of me, I could see right into his mind." Splinter admitted. "You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Harold Square."

"Let's go play exterminator." Raph grinned slyly. Addison placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you? A _Dalek_?" She asked. After this, Splinter cried out in pain, raising a hand to his head, collapsing. I ran over and helped him up.

"Fight him, Sensei."

"I will... Just hurry..." Splinter pleaded. April looked at us.

"It's okay, guys." She insisted. "You go after the Rat King. Addie and I will stay with Sensei."

"No." Addison crossed her arms. "I'm going with the Turtles." April's eyes widened in shock, and she looked back at Addison.

"Wait, what?!" She asked. Addison raised an eyebrow, looking confused by April's response.

"April, their father is in danger. I have to help them. I'm going to go and kick this Rat King where it hurts."

"But, how did you-?!"

"Geez, April." Addison rolled her eyes, smirking. "You're acting like you just figured out that our friends are four giant turtles and a giant rat-man. What are you, blind?"

April stared at Addison for a moment, then shook out of it and focused on Sensei, leading him out.

"Addie, you don't have to do this." Donnie tried. "It's too dangerous." Addison shot a glare at him.

"I'm not hiding while you idiots get yourselves killed... Get me those kamas, now."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We started making our way through the sewers, heading toward Harold Square. I noticed how Addison walked, like she listened for the echoes each of her steps made.

"What's going to happen to Splinter if we can't stop the Rat King?" Mikey finally asked. "Which, by the way, is the LAMEST villain-name ever!"

"Let it go, already!" Donnie shouted. Raph glared at Mikey's lack of faith in our abilities.

"We're going to stop the Rat King, and Splinter's going to be fine." He scolded, then let uncertainty show as he looked at me. "Right, Leo?"

Then, we heard a squeak and looked down to see a rat running past. Rumbling filled the tunnel.

"Guys..." Addison tensed up. "Now would be a good time to run."

A huge stampede of rats came around the corner, charging at us through the sewer tunnel.

"You have got to be kidding me." Raph deadpanned. Mikey let out a noise of disgust.

"Aw, r-" Both Addison and Raph covered Mikey's mouth with a hand. That girl was getting the hang of it...

"Uh, Leo?" Donnie asked as we backed away. "Any ideas?"

"Just one." I replied. "Move!" We started running, leaping up and grabbing rungs on the ceiling. Addison was the only one left on the ground. "Jump!"

"Oh, for God's sake-!" Addison leapt up and grabbed a rung, and I grabbed her wrist to keep her steady as she grabbed another one. "Thanks!"

"Just keep moving!" I ordered, and we started climbing across the ceiling, Addison quickly growing uneasy. What was wrong, besides millions of rats trying to eat us?

 ** _/\_**

We finally made it to the Rat King's lair, but Doctor Falco was waiting for us. I guess part of him was still psychic...

"Ah, my turtle friends." Falco greeted. "We meet again."

"Except last time, you weren't wearing a sad Halloween costume." Raph commented. We laughed, but Falco was not amused.

"I AM RAT KING! ... Who is your little friend?" He asked. I stepped in front of Addison. "No matter."

Suddenly, April called to warn us: Master Splinter was being controlled, and he was coming. That's when our father arrived, his face expressionless and his eyes glowing a hateful red.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked, stunned. Donnie examined Sensei from the distance.

"It's like his mind's been completely shut off."

"You mean like Mikey?" Raph and Mikey asked in sync. Mikey deadpanned, looking at Raph.

"Dude, you are so predictable." He stated coldly. I stepped forward, deciding to try and wake him up.

"Sensei, snap out of it." I pleaded. Master Splinter glared.

" _You waste your words... This is where I belong... With my brothers..._ "

"Three words." Addison glared, her grip on her kamas growing tighter and tighter by the second. "Not. Your. BROTHERS! You're a man, Master Splinter!"

"He is mine, now." Falco stated. "Imagine my delight when I realized that controlling your Master would not only make me invincible but would also be the key to your demise." Falco laughed maniacally, and Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone ever tell you that you sound like Ratchet from _Transformers Prime_? It's kinda weirding me out."

"Shut up! I hate when people mention the similarity of our voices!"

"I'm even more weirded out by you knowing about that show. Just stop talking."

"Why, you little-"

...

Addison's conversation might have been pointless, but it was buying us time to think.

How could we snap Sensei out of the Rat King's control? Would being forced to hurt us do that? Showing him the picture of his human form and family? Pleading with him?

...

"Really, it's kinda creepy!"

"Enough!" The Rat King snarled. "Splinter, destroy them!" My eyes widened as our father walked toward us.

"S-Sensei, don't!" I shouted. Master Splinter's eyes widened, and he paused, only for Falco to take his hat and mask off, regaining control.

"Are we really going to do this?" Donnie asked, drawing his staff. Raph whipped out his sais.

"Remember, we did beat him, once." He stated. "Kind of."

"Yeah." I agreed. "And, we can beat him again. We can do this, guys. Do not hesitate."

"It's a good day to die." Addison raised her kamas. Splinter drew his blade, and I drew my katanas.

"Take Sensei down." I ordered, and we charged. Sensei dodged and easily beat us back (except for Addison, who managed to dodge).

"I just had a horrible realization." Donnie gulped as we looked over at our possessed father, who was locked in fierce combat with Addison. "He's been going easy on us all of these years." Donnie charged again as the Rat King laughed, Addison getting thrown back with Donnie soon behind her.

Mikey got hurt, and Raph immediately went into overprotective mode, charging and missing strikes as he tried to protect our little brother. Splinter took him down, leaving me the last one standing.

"Sensei." I tried again. "Please!" Master Splinter charged, and I stood against him for a moment before getting disarmed and kicked back. I looked up as Splinter's blade was aimed for my face, my eyes widening. "Wait!"

"Finish him." The Rat King ordered. I decided to go with one of my more desperate plans.

"Remember who you are!" I held up the photograph of human-Splinter with his family. "Hamato Yoshi!" Splinter hesitated, eyes narrowing, and I panicked. "Donnie, Raph: now!" My brothers tackled Splinter and held him down. "Please, Father... We need you."

Addison kneeled and placed the photo in front of his face, then snapped a picture of the four of us on her phone and held it there as well. Then, she briefly yelped in pain as she was kicked aside by Falco, dozens of hissing rats surrounding her as she sat up with wide eyes.

"Do not listen to them, brother." The Rat King ordered. "Your place is with me!" Our father leapt up, throwing all of us back as he stood.

I was slammed down onto the ground, Splinter raising my own katana over me to finish me off.

"No, don't!" Addison shouted. Splinter hesitated, closing his eyes.

" _My place..._ " He opened his eyes, the rage still there but now his own. "IS WITH MY SONS!"

Splinter charged and used some crazy move to send Falco flying into a wall and got rid of the rats surrounding Addison. I ran over and helped her up, then went over to my family.

"Sensei!"

We all hugged him, not noticing Addison smiling as she raised a hand, seemed to estimate our location, then took a picture of us together.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The Rat King vanished, Mikey accepted the name Falco had given himself, and we finally headed home.

"Uncle Nick's gonna kill me." Addison admitted. "He doesn't like me out of the apartment at night."

"Don't worry." April smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've already called him, and he said that you can stay with me, tonight." Addison paled slightly.

"I-I don't know, _Apes_. I wouldn't want to impose. It's your aunt's house."

"She can stay with us!" Mikey suggested, beaming. "It'll be really fun! Please, Sensei!"

"If they would like, both of them may stay the night." Splinter smiled. Addison still looked uneasy.

"Well, okay... I've never really stayed at someone's home, before."

"What?!" Mikey asked. "Your first sleepover?! This is an outrage! A scandal of the highest degree!" Raph whacked him upside the head.

"You've never had a sleepover, either." He scolded. "But... It is pretty weird for a human girl."

"My uncle is-"

" _Precautionary_." We all deadpanned. Addison shuffled her feet.

"Yeah. That."

 ** _/\_**

The girls curled up on beanbag chairs as we settled down for a horror movie marathon.

Mikey made enough popcorn to feed a small, starving country for at least a month.

Addison still looked uneasy, but she slowly calmed herself down and watched the movie with us.

The weirdest thing was, through all of the movies: Addison Tyler didn't flinch. Not for a jumpscare, the gore, the suspense: nothing. We all ended up clinging to one of her arms at some point during the movies for support, and the to this she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Crybabies, the lot of you."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Late that night (or maybe early that morning), everyone had finally gone to sleep.

As I got up, the last Turtle in the living room, and turned off the TV, I looked over at Addison.

Why had she been so uneasy about staying the night? So calm in the face of the movies? What the heck was going on, with her?

As I pondered this, I couldn't help but consider how cute she looked while she was sleeping. Not Mikey's baby-sibling cute, something else. Maybe it was because of how she looked so peaceful. Or maybe it was just because she wasn't making any sarcastic comments.

I rolled my eyes, scolding myself for staring at her, then went to my room for the night.

 ** _Well, April's theory just got called into question. Master Splinter has, whether he knows it or not, ensured that the lie can continue for far longer than thought possible. What will be the mission that reveals Addison's secret, once and for all? I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	4. New Ways to Hide (Addison)

People with normal vision often assume that blindness just leaves a person seeing black. A dark, empty void that goes on forever. They couldn't possibly be more wrong.

What I see is... Complex. It's bright, colourful, ever-changing, and often-distracting light.

How do I even describe it? Let me give it a try... Once, I had a dark green background, with a turquoise luminescence front and center. Then it changed to brown, then bright-blue with flecks of pink, and then some orange.

The rest of my "sight" is taken up by squashed geometric shapes, squiggles, and clouds I couldn't even begin to describe. They'd all change, anyway. Give it an hour, and it'd all be completely different.

Once, long ago when I was young (around four or five), I could see. Barely, only blurs and shapes and colors that I could make out if I focused hard enough to give myself a headache, but it was enough that I could learn colors, see what people and animals were supposed to look like, and be able to have visual dreams. Blurry dreams, brightly-colored and mostly audial, but still dreams where I could pretend that I could see.

In those dreams, I could imagine what people I had met looked like. Uncle Nick described himself, my teachers, and April from a photo well enough that I could "see" them.

When I met the Hamatos, I created images as if they were human. They had to change when I learned the truth, and luckily, Master Splinter was able to help me.

Meeting them made me wish for sight in my waking moments all the more, but I knew it was impossible.

I would never see any of my friends, never see what they saw or experience what most people took for granted. I'd never read the inked words from a book or watch something on a TV.

I had to memorize the areas on a keyboard on my phone and computer so I could type and what actions would allow me to do what. Everything was set up carefully, set to make life easier.

But I still had to depend on other people. I would never be able to drive a car, and my uncle would have to help me whenever I wanted to "watch" something on TV or my phone.

Being blind sucked, plain and simple. But I had accepted it as a fact of my life. I had to, didn't I?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I was alerted by someone shaking my shoulder. I sat up, my vision a mix of dark purple and blue.

"Who-?"

"It is I." Master Splinter's voice stated. "I had a thought... You claim that you may navigate your home and school by memory?" I nodded. "I was wondering if I could teach you how to navigate my home and a tunnel to and from your residence, Addison."

"That would make life a little easier." I admitted. Master Splinter helped me to my feet, and I told him my address.

 ** _/\_**

We spent the rest of the night going about the lair, Splinter giving me time to memorize every detail of his home and the tunnel.

Every step, every door, every turn, every stair, every table, every chair, every appliance, every piece of decoration, every place I'd have to step over in the abandoned subway tunnel, every rung on the ladder to the surface, how to get into my building, and more.

Finally, I was confident in my knowledge of navigating the sewer, and just to be sure, Splinter etched little markings in Braille on the bricks that made up the walls. If I was ever lost, I could reach up to the bricks at eye-lever and feel around for a marking so I could figure out where I was. He also suggested mapping a different route for me when I was alone, and I could follow a string or wire suspended at the same height as the markings to the Lair's entrance, saying he'd get right on it the next time the Turtles left him alone in the lair.

It was amazing, how considerate the old rat-man was. He even promised to keep my condition a secret until I wanted to share it.

If I wanted to share it.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I got a total of about two hours of sleep. I woke up that morning (my vision turquoise and pink), thanking God that it was Saturday, and smiled as I recalled the details of the lair.

There was no need to fear for the safety of my secret, anymore.

I brushed my hair and stood up, my toes brushing on the stairs, and I called up the notes I had made in my mind.

Twelve steps to the kitchen.

I walked over, my arm brushing on the table. I had survived getting that far, hadn't I?

Six steps to the fridge.

I walked over and opened it, feeling around and grabbing a bottle of water, smiling at my accomplishment.

I went over and sat down at the table, opening the bottle and taking a sip. Master Splinter told me that Mikey usually made breakfast, and I didn't want to hurt the little Turtle's feelings.

Turtles. Rat. I wasn't entirely sure why I wasn't scared or disgusted. Maybe I just didn't care that my friends and their father were mutants.

Maybe I was just that kind of person. A girl who couldn't even see herself couldn't judge them, anyway.

What I was having a harder time believing was the fact that they were ninjas who fought aliens, other mutants, and other ninjas. That was pretty crazy. You can't make that stuff up...

Not that I wouldn't have called the nearest psycho-ward and ran straight for the hills if it had been April who tried to tell me the truth. I'd probably have been like: _Sorry, pal. You're a danger to others and yourself. Stay away from sharp objects and pet-stores._

Sorry. That sounded mean. But hey, what would you have done? Believed her? If you say **yes** , you're kidding yourself. You'd have ran away, trust me.

"Hey, Addie!" A voice greeted. I smiled brightly, recognizing it to be the youngest of the... _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , I guess?

"Good morning, Mikey!"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Yep! ... Still not weirded out?"

"Nope!"

"Good, because you're about to be treated to breakfast by Chef Mikey! Before you argue: Raph can't cook, Donnie can only make coffee, and Leo and the toaster have an old vendetta. You're stuck with me, Addie!"

"I'm sure you cook better than my Uncle Nick."

"You talk about him a lot."

"Yeah, well..." I shrugged. "It's a bit complicated, Mikey."

"Everything's complicated." Mikey agreed. "Especially with my family."

"Sometimes, complicated is a good thing." I gave a small smile, and a laugh. "You're all much more fun as mutants than you would be as little turtles swimming around in a plastic tank." I held up a fist, and I felt Mikey bump it.

"Amen, sister."

"Mornin', losers." A voice greeted. I rolled my eyes.

"The one and only Raph has once again decided to grace us with his presence." I smirked. "Good morning, _Sunshine_."

"Hey!" Raph growled. Mikey and I started laughing. "Not funny."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "It was pretty funny."

"Grr..."

"Easy, Raph." Donnie was now in the room, and he yawned. "I don't think it would be a good idea to get into a fight this early." I heard some clinks and a machine being turned on, and the smell of coffee filled the room. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Good morning, guys!"

"Mornin', Apes." I smiled, then frowned. "I never took Leo as the kind of guy who sleeps in."

"He doesn't." Raph stated. "He and Master Splinter are training in the dojo." Mikey suddenly laughed, and I heard plates moving.

"Breakfast is served!" He announced happily. "Thanks to April doing some shopping for us a few days ago: we've got some toast, some microwaved-bacon, some scrambled eggs, and we've got some cold pizza for those of you who still don't trust me!"

"Eh, screw it." I shrugged, feeling like I didn't really have anything to lose. I heard a plate slide in front of me, and I felt like I was being watched. I raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "You're making sure that I don't die before you try it, aren't you?" Everyone quickly shouted/muttered their denials, and I rolled my eyes, sighing as I took a fork and luckily scooped up some of the eggs on the first try, briefly gesturing in everyone else's general direction with the egg-laden utensil. "If I die, you're all SO haunted." I stuffed the fork into my mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"... You okay?" Donnie asked. I briefly bowed my head, hiding a devious smile and holding back what was probably a witch-like cackle. I had them all right where I wanted them.

"Well, it's actually pretty- AH!" I dramatically fell out of my chair and curled up on the floor, screaming my head off as I gripped my stomach. "GOD, IT HURTS!" I faked some sobs as everyone started to panic. "SOMEONE, KILL ME! KILL ME, BECAUSE-!" I sat up and laughed, pointing. "I can't believe that you were all stupid enough to fall for that!"

"Addie!" April scolded. I giggled deviously as I stood up, sitting back in my chair and taking another bite of the eggs. "You are the worst!"

"Yep!" I agreed. "But whatcha gonna do about it?" I was suddenly pushed out of my chair, and I glared as I sat up. "That was SO not cool!"

 ** _/\_**

After breakfast, the Turtles offered to escort April and I home, but Master Splinter claimed that he wanted to escort me so we could talk some more. He just wanted to make sure I got back okay, I guess.

"So, Addison." Master Splinter spoke up as we walked. "How would you feel about training under my guidance, becoming a true Kunoichi?"

"A Kunoichi?" I asked, surprised. "I'm not sure... You'd really want a blind girl for a Kunoichi?"

"I see only your strengths, not your weaknesses." Master Splinter stated. "You would do far better with my sons if you could trust your senses well enough to, say, leap across rooftops." I could feel the color draining from my face, and Splinter laughed. "I train my sons on weekday mornings, and April on weekend afternoons."

"What if I come on weekend mornings, except the second Saturday of every month?"

"Why that particular day?"

"... Long story." I admitted, then gave a small smile at the thought. "An old family tradition."

"Very well, then. Eight o'clock sharp, no need to bring weapons."

"You really aren't bothered by this?"

"You are a friend, to me and to my sons, and we have many enemies in this city and the world... It would make it easier for me to sleep at night, assured that you are safe from harm."

"I can take care of myself."

"In the face of the Shredder, you would likely fall."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"As would my sons." At that, I tensed up. I bowed my head, took a deep breath, then lifted it.

"Alright... I'm in."

 ** _/\_**

I walked into my uncle's apartment, almost-instantly getting crushed in a tight hug.

"Addie, you're back!" My uncle's voice spoke as he pulled away. "God, what's that smell?!"

"The pipes at April's aunt's place backed up." I admitted. "It's been a rough morning."

"And everything was... Okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled, thinking of the night I had with the guys and April. "Everything was great."

 ** _Well, Addison's slowly but surely growing accustomed to everything, and her secret will continue to be hidden for the time being. I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
